At The Club
by Inkstain'd
Summary: Sesshomaru meets an attractive stranger at a club, and takes full advantage of the situation. AU, rated M for smut Contains Ouran Character!


**You don't even know how ashamed I am of writing this...but here's number four! :D**

***dodges flame throwers***

* * *

Sesshomaru saw him, and nothing else mattered in that moment.

Though it probably should of.

He had gone to a nearby club, to drown himself in sake. Which, while being an undignified death, seemed all too rational to the youkai's mind. His eyes had ghosted over the crowd of loud, sweaty teens and middle-aged men and women, causing him to sigh. Then he saw him. He was almost too feminine, with a beautiful cut of chestnut brown hair framing his face. Molten chocolate eyes, caught his from across the room for just a moment, before they went back to searching the room. He wore a black, long-sleeved tee, baggy jeans, complete with those terrible chains that seemed to be the current fashion, and a pair of black high-tops. A lip ring shone with the flashing of dim lights. Sesshomaru gripped the glass in his hand, the glass cracking slightly underneath, before he turned to the bartender, slipping him a twenty, before walking off with a nod, purpose in his steps. He had barely had a sip of the highly concentrated alcoholic beverage, so he knew it wasn't the alcohol. Something about him called to the animal inside him. Maybe the other was in heat? He didn't smell like a demon, but there were a lot of smells in the club, and very few of them were pleasant, and almost all of them were strong. It could easily cover the smell.

"You." It was a soft breath on Haurhi's ear. Haruhi turned up, and felt the need to cower. He was very tall, very muscular, and obviously very rich. She hated rich people. His hand fell on her shoulder, and she shivered. "Are you here alone?" It was a calm, collected baritone that traveled down her spine, igniting lower parts of her. She nodded, moonlight white strands of hair brushing her ear.

"Y-yes." It came out slightly squeaky. This wasn't a normal situation for her. Normally girls would be hitting on her. She had to make sure he knew before he- a hand tilted her chin up, amber gold eyes staring into hers. Lips, warm and slightly tasting of sake, met hers, only for a moment.

He, was actually a _she. _It made this situation much better then he had originally planned. This time when he kissed her, he lapped his tongue against her lips, asking for entrance. Her mouth opened after a moment or two, and she allowed his tongue to mingle with hers, before the kiss heated up. He mapped out her mouth with a fierce passion, hand going to gently caress her breast through the thin shirt, and she moaned into his mouth, hands looping around his neck.

"My place." He breathed into her ear, and she nodded, gasping for air.

It was a short ride, full of intimate touches, and whispered promises of what he'd do to her. As soon as they were safely within his flat, she found herself pushed against the wall, lips on hers again. She groaned as a hand worked its way in between her skin and her her jeans, slipping beneath her underwear. He sucked lightly on her lip ring before attacking her neck with his lips, feeling his fangs and claws extend. He gently ran a clawed finger over her clit, causing her to buck her hips. He pressed a reassuring kiss to her collarbone, smiling.

"Calm yourself." he breathed against her skin, slipping a finger lower to rub against her folds. She hiccuped as his other hands went down to rid her of the infernal things, popping the button free, and unzipping them. She stepped out of them, as well as her underwear. Sesshomaru pushed her gently down on to the bed, once again kissing her neck, and along her jaw. Long strands of white hair brushed over her stomach as he inched her shirt up, pulling it over her head. Her bra was the next to go, and Sesshomaru immediately put his mouth to use, suckling them, careful of his fangs. Haruhi gasped, arching into him as he pushed a finger past the outer folds, his thumb gently caressing her clit as he worked it in and out, before adding a second. Haurhi let out a groan as he curled it, searching for her G-spot. It wasn't long until he found it.

"P-please." It was a begging gasp that Sesshomaru found hard to ignore, and his pants, underthings and shirt quickly found a new home of the side of the bed. Haruhi's gaze gently looked over his well-toned chest, playing with her lip ring, eyes half-mast as he settled between her. He leaned forward, his tongue sweeping across the metallic thing, before diving in for another kiss. No more words were spoken between them after he gently pushed in, watching the human woman beneath him arch, inhaling sharply. He gently ran his clawed hands up her quivering thighs, then up her flat stomach, pressing soft kisses there, before rocking against her gently.

His gentle rocking became thrusts as her moans reached his ears, her body silently begging him to go faster. Her eyelids were closed tightly in pleasure, fingers digging into her shoulders as he rocked the bed, the headboard banging against the back of the wall, growling as he did so. This turned out to be an unwise decision, as it dislodged a screw that was helping the shelf above remain at a 180° flat angle, causing everything to tumble to the floor. Including a single water bottle, whose lid fell off. The water doused the two, and Seeshomaru howled angrily, before resuming the task back at hand. Haruhi didn't seem to have noticed the interruption, and was breathing heavily as Sesshomaru picked up his pace once more, this time until both of them reached their peaks, and collapsed side-by-side.

The next morning was awkward. I mean, how could it not have been awkward? He had had sex with a random woman he met at a bar, and now she was clinging to him, half-asleep. He didn't want to move her, but he had to go to work, and he couldn't just leave her in his flat, that would be dangerous. He couldn't throw her out, that would be bad manners, but what could he do? His phone lay a few inches from his hand, and he picked it up, dialing his secretary. Owning a company had its perks. After that was done her turned back to the woman. First thing he needed to do was learn her name, and then they'd go from there.

* * *

***Peeks out from under rug* **

**Please review, favorite, etc!**


End file.
